1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, and in particular to an optical disc drive.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical disc has the advantages of reasonable price, portability, large storage capacity, easy data storage, long storage term, secure storage of data, and so on, so the optical disc has gradually replaced the conventional magnetic storage medium and becomes an indispensable optical storage medium in modern life. With the widespread use of the optical disc, the optical disc drive for reading the data in the optical disc has also become a common electronic product in daily life.
FIG. 1A is a three-dimensional diagram illustrating a conventional optical disc drive. FIG. 1B is a partial explosion diagram illustrating the optical disc drive of FIG. 1A. Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B together, the conventional optical disc drive 100 comprises a body 110, a driving module 120, a tray 130, and an access module 140. The driving module 120, the tray 130, and the access module 140 are all disposed in the body 110, wherein the driving module 120 comprises a circuit board 122 and a motor 124 welded onto the circuit board 122.
The motor 124 of said driving module 120 is designed for mobilizing the tray 130 and ejecting the same away from the body 110. In addition, a plurality of elastic locking hooks 112 is disposed on the body 110, and the motor 124 can be secured to the body 110 with the use of the elastic locking hooks 112.
Please refer to FIGS. 1C and 1D together for further illustration of the elastic locking hooks 112 and the motor 124. FIG. 1C is a schematic view illustrating the motor in FIG. 1B which is secured to the body. FIG. 1D is a cross-sectional view along line I-I′ in FIG. 1C.
As is shown in FIGS. 1C and 1D, in order to effectively secure the motor 124 to the body 110 by applying the elastic locking hooks 112, the prior art discloses a limiting hole 122a corresponding to a plurality of elastic locking hooks 112 disposed on the circuit board 122, and the upper edges of the elastic locking hooks 112 are inserted through the limiting hole 122a on the circuit board 122. Thus, the elastic locking hooks 112 are restricted by the limiting hole 122a so as not to be elastically deformed. That is to say, the elastic locking hooks 112 can effectively secure the motor 124 to the body 110. In other words, the driving module 120 can be firmly disposed in the body 110.
It is noted that when the driving module 120 in the optical disc drive 100 is damaged and needs to be replaced, the maintenance staff cannot easily remove the motor 124 firmly secured with the use of the elastic locking hooks 112. This is because the motor 124 is welded to the circuit board 122, the elastic locking hooks 112 secure the motor 124 to the body 110, and the upper edges of the elastic locking hooks 112 are inserted through the limiting hole 122a on the circuit board 122. Thus, the driving module 120 cannot be directly disassembled from the body 110. In view of the foregoing, the maintenance staff can merely disconnect the circuit board 122 and the motor 124 by means of welding equipment, successively disassembling the circuit board 122 and the motor 124 from the body 110. Thereby, the maintenance of the circuit board 122 and of the motor 124 can be performed. However, given that no welding equipment is available in the maintenance location, the maintenance staff is then unlikely to disconnect the circuit board 122 and the motor 124 welded to each other. The optical disc drive 100 cannot be repaired or maintained accordingly.